Paying the price for pleasure
by ShadowAssassin's
Summary: This is my first story and as a swedish 15 year old noob girl i really hope you like it. Please...PLEASE tell me what you think and if there are any changes i should do. Also i apologize for my bad spelling i'll work extra hard but with school and work there might be some hold ups but no worries i'll upload atleas once a week :)
1. Chapter 1

Altaïr ran across the roof with all of his speed bumping in to a chimney or two, his white armor shining in the sun as he was sliding by every archer he meet. After running around for about forty five minutes he stopped by a small chimney shadow to catch his breath. For a minute he closed his eyes...focusing...breathing slowly then it came; the eagle-vision. The large church started shining yellow and it was as if the whole world had slowed down. He closed his eyes again but this time he opened them fast and then he took off again and he was lucky, for just as he took off an arrow flew right at him and landed where he had stood just a couple seconds after he had moved. His golden eyes inspected the church for just a second then he found the right place for him to be able to climb it as fast as possible. The ground guards weren't a problem anymore as they did not have the ability to climb the stone church straight wall, but it was not the ground guards that he feared but the archers. When he was climbing he was obviously not as fast as when he ran, that gave the archers a bigger chance to hit him. He didn't want the odds to favor the gourds as he was still tired and sore from running, jumping and falling through the town while being chased by a whole troupe of guards. He cursed and cleansed his teeth at how close the arrow was to actually hit him. He continued to climb till he finally reached the top of the church and saw the big old black church bell that he had heard so many times. He jumped up and sat down on the cold stone floor breathing heavy and slowly closing his eyes to make sure he could hear if they we're still following him. After several minutes of compleat silence he knew they we're gone. Altaïr leaned back his head and rested it against the cold stone wall looking out at the sky that slowly was turning dark. He rubbed his ribs feeling them carefully to make sure none of them were broken, they weren't. He cursed to himself dragging his tired body to stand up, he finally stood up seeing if his weak legs could hold him up. Looking down he saw a hay pile and and slowly a grin smile appeared on his face. He held out his arms and stood on the edge looking down at the hay pile again, he took a slow breath and and jumped. Altair opened his eyes and was covered in hay and his ribs were hurting a bit from landing on his side. "Damn it!" He cursed pulling himself up on shaky legs even thought it hurt he knew that he had to find the bureau as soon as possible. After several minutes of running in the shadows avoiding guards Altairs eyes stuck to a mark on one of he stone houses. Fast and quietly he climbed up the wall and jumped down the Bureau and because of his agile abilities he left no sound as his connected to the floor.

(hey guys! I really hope you like this story, please tell me what u thought and a million apologize if the spelling is bad but i'm from sweden and i try my best. i'll try to upload as soon and often as i can but as a 15 year old noob girl i work and go to school so i'll try my best! More to come ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Altair stood up straight cleansing his teeth at the fiery pain that struck in his ribcage "are you just going to stand out there all night or come in so I can get some actual work done? "a voice said from inside the Bureau. Altair closed his fist until the noise of his leather gloves stretching caught the voice attention making it sound even more annoyed ''by Allah…get your ass in here novice!" Altair slowly walked inside removing his hand from his ribs. The second he meet eyes with Malik he held down his head so that his hood covered even more of his face "safety and peace Malik" Altair slowly peeked up to see what expression Malik would make…if it was okay for Altair to walk closer to the counter or to even meet eyes with him…no…never he didn't have the rights to look Malik in the eyes at least not yet. "tsh what is that you want? Novice" Malik shrugged as he dropped some maps and a big book that he could write down information about a target that was meant to be eliminated by the Assassin that came with the information. Altair cleared his throat "I am here because I seek Mohammed La'had, the man whom deals with the trading here in Jerusalem where can I find him?" Malik slammed his hand on to the book "arrogant brat!" he spitted out and looked at the startled Altair "what is it I have done wrong now?!" Altair tried to hold back his anger but it was slowly leaking out and he was losing control over it. "you think I will just give you all of the information? That you can just come in here and demand that I serve you the information that you are suppose to find out yourself?! You think you can just arrive here and that I'll just point out your target?!" Altair opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but closed it fast looking down at the floor again. "have you forgotten what it means to be a novice?! Or did Al Mualim just rank you master just because you were his little lap dog or" Malik was cut off as Altair jumped on top of the counter grabbing on to his throat, pulling him over the counter and then throwing him in to the small table behind him. Altair that was furious and blocked out the sound of Malik groaning as he tried to move. Altair grabbed on to his dark blue robes and pulled him closer to him as he went down on one knee to be face to face with Malik, not only had Malik lost an arm but also an brother because of Altairs stupid and arrogant ways he had also endangered the Assassin's home and the life of Al Mualim himself. Altair breathing started to slow down as he looked straight down at Malik, once again ashamed of what he had done but unaware of what he should do now. Truth be told Altair didn't hate Malik….he loved him…they had been friends since they were just teens and they had done so much together, closer then brothers but not yet lovers. Altairs first kiss was with Malik and after that moment it didn't matter if he was with a woman…all he could think of was him. "Malik….i know you hate me..i know you do but…." Malik snapped kicking Altair off him with force and coughing loudly as he was trying to catch his breath. Altair sat up looking down at the floor once again not knowing what he should do "please Malik…tell me what I can do for you to at least see me as an brother again" Altair whispered then slowly he waited for the yelling the cursing and the throwing to start but it never did. Malik just sat there staring at him, Altair couldn't make out what expression Malik was making so he just sat there in the quiet room willing to stay there all night as long as Malik would say something.


	3. Chapter 3

Malik got up and brushed off the old dust from his dark blue robes "M...Ma" Altair got out before he got up and tried to rush out the Bureau. "don't even try novice…" Malik said as he had already grabbed on to Altairs robes. Malik might have lost an arm but that didn't make him a cripple! And his reflex and skills with a sword were still as good if not better, yes Altair knew these things and yet he hurt Malik….again…and this time he must have made Malik feel even weaker.

"Excuse me" a voice said and both Malik and Altair turned. "a costumer…." Malik said as he let go of Altair. "I'm sorry you had to see that, ehem…h..how may I help you?" He asked and walked behind the counter, Malik was always good at talking and being professional even in the worst of times. While he was talking and being nice to the Woman who definitely didn't notice how Altair was slowly sneaking out "good you're of to deliver the deed" Malik said without even looking at Altair. A quietly smirk rode on Altairs face as he hid more under the big hood, he knew how good Malik was with words and him pointing out the papers on the counter that would lead to the target made him seem even smarter.

Altair rushed off and ran up against the wall, and just like that he was gone. "oh my…what a talented fella" the woman said and chuckled. More like slow and ignorant Malik thought as he gave a fake smile to the woman trying to get her to say what she needed so he could get the old hag out of the shop. Malik was never fond by woman he never quite knew why but for some reason he often just found them annoying. It was not as he was blind…he knew when a woman was beautiful but never found himself getting attracted to them.

Loving a man was forbidden he knew that well even thought he did like Alt….NO WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! "I DO NOT LIKE THAT NOVICE! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! NEVER!". He looked out at the Bureaus roof, the sun is going down..he should be back soon Malik thought and sat out some new fruits on the table begging to Allah that the flies wouldn't eat on them again. He didn't make much money at the time so food and new material wasn't THAT easy to get. Hours went by and Altair had yet arrived "what is taking him so damn long!" Malik said with an very annoyed voice. Malik had to be prepared if Altair would come back hurt or in need of cover, Malik jolted as he heard the bells ring "so you are found out now huh? Or did it take this long for you to Assassinate him?" Too many guards were near the Bureau and he could hear how they knocked on doors. It was by law, you had to close al the windows, doors and anything else that would lead to the outdoors as soon as you heard the bells.

So Malik went over to the door and closed it together with the Window. Till he walked out to the Bureaus roof he knew he had to close it but just a few more minutes…he might…."hey you! Do you not know the rules here cripple!?" Malik looked up and meet eyes with an archer "y…yes ofcourse" Malik said swallowing his anger "b..but as you can see it takes a bit of time to close it" "well I guess I can do it for you as you are all alone and helpless". "I do not need your help so don't you dare put your dirty hands on my shop!" Malik yelled while looking at the archer who slowly jumped down and landed on the rug.


	4. Chapter 4

"dirty? Ha! You know no one would even care if a pathetic cripple like you were to die…how sad killed by the Assassin in his own shop" Malik took a step back, no weapon only his hand to defend himself. "what is that you have in your belt?" the guard asked as he took a step closer to Malik. "get out of my shop and I will forget that you ever stepped foot here archer!" Malik said trying to hide the diary he had tucked away in his pants to be easy to reach and hide due to his hand.

The archer ran at him and pushed him down with surprise as malik struggled and cursed at him to get off "BY ALLAH I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" Malik yelled trying to push him off but with only one working hand it was not as easy as it might have been if he had still had his other hand. "what is it you are hiding in your pants there?" the archer asked and laughed loudly. Because of the lack of women that would want a guard as a husband because of the danger in their job, many guards rape people but Malik never thought a guard would go as far as to try to rape a man.

Malik started to lose it as the man was undressing him faster then he thought he was able to and there was nothing he could do…no! NO! this was wrong…he had done things with Altair but that never felt as wrong as it did when the archer touched him "GET OFF ME!" Maliks head flew back and hit the floor fast as the archer punched him with full speed "shut your mouth CRIPPLE! You'll enjoy it…well at least I will" the guard said and the smile on his face made Malik want to puke.

It all happened so fast, at one second the archer was laughing loudly and the next he stopped, Malik looked up as the blood from the blade dripped down on his cheek "A…Altair…" the man had been stabbed in the chest by the wristblade and was now pulled off Malik and thrown in to the wall-fountain behind him. The archer held his chest and tried to gasp for air as Altair walked up to Malik leaning down at him looking at his body to make sure he wasn't hurt. He stopped as he saw the bloody lip Malik had and the small blood stain on the floor. Malik meet eyes with Altair and saw how terrifying and full of rage they looked "A…Altair I'm fine…really he didn't g…"

Altair rose up and slowly turned his body half way to the Archer that was staring at him with fear "y…you….you! w…what are you doing here with the cripple?!" Altair snapped again but this time he ran at the archer slamming his head in to the wall raising his fist to him

"ALATIR STOP! STAY YOUR HAND FROM THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT!" Malik screamed and Altair held back his hand. "well then we are lucky….heh didn't your mother teach you not to lay your hand on things that do not belong to you?" the wristblade came out and Altair started punching him in the face, the screams from the man was terrifying and the blood stained the walls and the floor. But Altair kept going faster and faster till you could no longer see that it was a face. Altair finally stopped and shielded the blade as he slowly stepped away from the lifeless body. His breathing showed that he was still in rage. Malik slowly got up and tried to pull up his pants all the way as Altair turned around and stared at him. Several minutes passed and they just stood there staring at each other "a..are you alright? " Altair asked him with a scared look on his face "y..yes.." Malik said embarrassed over the fact that he almost got raped by a man! "yes…I am fine" Malik said again ensuring. "D….did he?" Altair said clensing his teeth and sounding as he was about to rage again, just the thought of it pissed him off so much he wished the man was alive just so he could beat him up even more….or more like kill him in a more brutal way.

"no! he did not….now let us clean this up and never speak of it again" Malik hissed as he turned around to get some rags and water to scrub the blood off the floor and wall "and don't think you can avoid it it's your fault it got so messy" Altair grabbed on to Maliks arm staring in to the ack of his head "you _are_ hurt….you liar" Altair said and pulled Malik inside and pushed him down on to a pillow "pfft haha what are you doing?!" Malik laughed as Atried to find medical supplies. "what?" Altair asked with a confused face. "you know nothing related to medicine or healing" Malik said trying to stop laughing, even if it seemed as if he was being rude to Altair Malik still thought it was a sweet idea, even thought he would never admit that.

"I'll be fine it was just a scratch" Altair jumped on to Malik and pushed him down but watching so that Malik did not hit his head again "where did he touch you…?" Altair said with a serious look on his face. "i…I AM NOT TELLING YOU THAT!" Altairs expression changed again and this time he was pissed off again "where!" he asked again in a more angry tone. "t..there and there…a…and lower I guess" Malik said as he pointed out the places the guard had touched "and…" "and..?" Altair asked again.

"…I guess down there…" Malik looked away embarrassed and annoyed, his cheeks grew pink and he tried to hide it with his hand but Altair grabbed it and gently kissed his cheek. "A…Altair? what the hell are you doi.." Altair laid his hand were Malik had shown the archer touched him then slowly started rubbing it. Malik jolted and cleansed his teeth not in a aggressive way but in a nervous way "d..don't" Malik whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Malik meet eyes with Altair and his cheeks grew red "does it hurt here?" Altair asked as he smiled and moved closer to Malik."N...no" Malik replied gently feeling the back of his head.

What the hell was Altair doing?! K..kissing?...no...haha no he must have um...he must have...um...YES! He must have had his hands all bloody so he wanted to see if Malik had a fever...yes that must be it...right?

"By Allah...Malik are you even listening to me?" Malik looked back up at Altair and saw his annoyed expression, it pissed him of like it always did "of...of..course I AM!"  
"Good! So...what did i say?" Altair asked in the most mocking way he could "hmm...? Oh... Well you.." "You did NOT listen you little liar!" Altair said and gave him a big smirk.

Malik placed his hand on to Altairs and gently removed it "haha yes, yes i guess i was lost in thoughts again!" Malik almost yelled trying to hide the fact that he removed Altairs hand from his hip where the archer had roughly hit him.  
It grew quiet in the room and suddenly Altair changed expression. He looked at Malik like he was going to scold him, a more serious look he had never seen Altair make.  
"What?" Malik asked while his cheeks began to get their normal tan was funny thought how Altair was out almost all day and traveling around while Malik was just in his bureau all day yet his skin was more tanned then Altairs.

"Here" Altair said and showed Malik the Bloody feather "it is done as the target now lays dead" he added as he put the feather away. "Good work...thought this was an easy mission for even a novice and you took so much time doing it i am...not shocked" Malik said and tried to stand up.

"...i took the time so that they would not follow me back here and you would be at risk" Malik wished he wouldn't have said that and felt a bit guilty " i understand that you didn't want to risk the bureau...good of you"  
"Did i say the bureau?" Malik got up and could feel how his head started hurting "fuck!" Altair looked at Malik surprised at his sudden outburst and then got up together with him "what is it?"

"Nothing...i just need to get back to work then i need to deliver some maps and a diary then i need to clean up...that mess... And THEN i need to" Altair grabbed on to Malik and threw him over his shoulder "ahh what the hell are you doing?! You stupid NOVICE!" Malik yelled throwing with his arms and hitting Altair in the back.

For every hit Malik slowed down. Altair however who didn't even seem to notice anything just kept on walking till he came to the stairs leading to the second floor. The room was dark and for every step Altair took the wooden floor made a larger squeaking sound.

The room was dark and had two beds on both sides, a window that had wooden shaped bars that could open and a dresser with a oil lamp on top of it.  
"Um...Altair...?" Malik shuddered and with a big thud Altair practically threw Malik on to one of the beds. Altair took a step closer and started removing the throwing knifes and the sword, he even removed the hidden blade and put them all on to the dresser. Malik looked up at Altair and he looked straight down back at him, half of his face hidden Altair got a bit closer and gave a big smirk at Malik.

"A...Altair?"

Dem cliffhangers! xD i FINALLY got my iPod mini :D this should make the writing much easier -.-"! More to come i promise! This week i'll try to upload at least 3 more chapters this week (depending on how long i'll make them). Oh yeah! I am also working on a new story so i think maybe 5 more chapters on this one then working on the new one but it is really up to you guys if you want me to continue on this one or on a new one (OBS! May not be Yaoi) So PLEASE leave more reviews saying whatever you want :) i love reading them, they fill me up with fuzziness and without them i wouldn't be able to keep writing. Thank you SO much for the support! 3 :D (New story on Altair, Malik, Etzio, Desmond, Shawn SOON! So keep an eye out i'm releasing them any day now :D love you ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

Altair took another step closer to Malik and this time he stood right in front of him. He looked down at Malik and Malik looked straight back up at him

"A...Altair why are you just standing there?!" Altair jolted and turned to the window. Malik turned around as well but Altair had reacted so much faster to the white bird that had landed on the window and squeezed through the wooden bars.

"A message from Al Mualim!" Malik said surprised. "Yea..." Altair answered and grabbed the bird and unwrapped the note from its leg. Altair looked surprised then as he got closer he started to look both annoyed and angry, Malik took the opportunity to sneak out.

Altair was too busy studying the note that he didn't notice how Malik slowly got off the bed and began to take feather light steps towards the door.

Just as he was putting his hand o to the door Altair clenched his fist and the sound of the leader gloves stretching sent cold chills down his spine, he stopped and turned his head a bit so he was just able to see Altair.

"Al Mualim has requested that i stay here for six months so that i can learn from you and Assassinate six new people" Malik stared at the door lost in thoughts, just hearing the words (six months) spin around his head.

Altair turned around and Malik did the same "s...six MONTHS?!" "Tsk...D...didn't i..." "SIX MONTHS?! Did it really say six months?!" Malik rested against the wall sighing and looking down at the floor.

"DIDN'T I LAYYOU ON THE BED?! YOU SHOULD REST!" Malik jolted and looked up at Altair. He got even more surprised when Altair started walking towards him. "L...listen i am fine so don't worry about me!"

Altair pushed Malik against the wall holding his hand over his head and putting the other one on to Maliks shoulder "i don't want to risk you getting any more hurt!"

Malik clenched his teeth in anger "why...huh?! WHY?!"

"Because i already took a brother and a arm from you i don't want to take more or hurt you any more then i already have!"

Malik stared down at the floor and it felt like his stomach was twisting. There it was...what he wanted to know, what he thought it was and what he begged it wasn't. The reason why Altair was nice to him sometimes...why it seemed like he was trying to show him that he actually loved him.

No...he didn't 'help' him or 'think' of him because Malik was a special person. He just did it so he wouldn't feel any more guilt.

Malik turned away and stepped for the door but Altair put a hand on the door and got even closer to his back "Malik please...rest"

"Get away from me...seek out the targets, assassinate them...then get a room in a brothel or inn whatever you have to do to get out of my face" Malik slammed the door after him leaving the confused Altair standing with his hand against the old hard wooden door.

"M...Malik"


	7. Chapter 7

Malik stepped down the stairs fast then straight out the door, he could feel how his heart was feeling empty...as if a ice cold knife had pierced right through his heart. Like his stomach was empty and someone grabbed on to it and squeezed till the hand wad shut.

So this is what real pain feels like huh? Malik thought as he stopped in front of the local brothel. He could do it! HE COULD! Just walk right in there, leave a purse full of coin and enjoy a woman...that had been with so many men...and...oh god no he couldn't.

"You are pathetic" a woman said. Malik turned around and watch the woman closely, it was a whore.

"Me? Pathetic?" Malik spitted "ha! I am not the one selling my body for men" he said with a annoyed look on his face, he turned away as he was about to leave "but you could be"

The woman said smiling and walking closer to him. "What?!" Malik yelled and the woman put a finger over her lips to tell him to quiet down "what the hell do you mean?!" He whispered in a fast and angry voice.

"See that man over there?" The woman said pointing out a long handsome upperclass dressed man leaning against a wall in an alley. "Yeah...what about him?"

"He likes both(m&f)...cute innocent yet fiery boys with a baby face like you will be perfect" she giggled. "Do you even know how old i am...WOMAN!"

"No i do not but you look young...sexy and you get money and pleasure for a night" she said putting her hand on to Maliks back slowly leading him to the man that looked way too classy to be staying here in the middle district.

"Paying the price for pleasure then?" Malik asked looking at the woman who was smiling wide "exactly" she answered giggling even more. "Shut up i will nit find you cute by yo using your fake giggling" the woman stooped and looked angry at Malik but he couldn't hold himself from smiling.

"This man was wondering if you might have been looking for some company in the intimate matter" she whispered to the man smiling and winking at him. "Is that so...ah yes he caught my attention earlier when he walked by...but i never though he was willing to sell"

"He doesn't normally but you are special" the woman said smiling even more.

"Oh hoho i like that...how much?" The man asked looking over at the woman then over at Malik. "Well he is a virgin so...300"

Both Malik and the man looked shocked when the woman told the man Malik was a virgin.  
"D...done!" The man threw the coin sack at the woman and she pointed out the window for the room they could stay in. "Come then little prince of Jerusalem" the man said and pulled Malik towards the brothel.

"Prince of WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 8

The man pulled Malik in to the room and closed the door after him. "Finally we can get some time to get to know each other" he said taking a step closer to Malik. "I'm sorry but i am not looking to...be intimate with someone especially NOT with a man.

The man looked at Malik with a concerned look "i see...well it's a shame that i already payed" he said as he took yet another step closer to Malik.

"Look i understand that you might feel that your money was well practically thrown away but i...wait what is that?" Malik asked pointing at the chain neckless hanging around his neck almost hidden due to his robes covering mostly of his chest.

"Oh this? Hehe you like it?" The man asked pulling it up and held it in front of Malik with a big smile.

Indeed it was what Malik suspected, the red cross dangled from the mans hand and Malik couldn't take his eyes off it. He was standing in the same room talking normally to a Templar.

This man knew...and worked for the same man that took his brothers life and his arm. "You...you are a Templar" he stuttered.

The man looked shocked at the fact that Malik knew what he was "yes i am...are you a...no...hahaha no it can't be true" the man said and burst out to laugh "you are a Assassin?!"

Malik rushed to the door but the man grabbed on to his arm and threw him in to a bookshelf and Malik hit his head with full speed right in to the wooden edge. The pain from his head almost drew tears in to his eyes as the room started to look blurry and spin around him.

The mans voice sounded like he was walking away but even thought it was blurry Malik could still see a dark shadow like character standing in front of him.

"And you don't even have two arms haha you are pathetic!" The man walked up to Malik and kneed him in the face, he grabbed on to Maliks hair then pulled him up so they were face to face.

"You are nothing...do you understand? You being here...existing...it has no meaning...no purpose" The man stood up and looked down at Malik "i will see you soon Assassin and then i will bring you down and any who stand with you"

The man took force and with one kick to the head Malik fell and everything went black as the last thing he heard was a shriek and screams from women from the brothel.

-  
Hey guys! So i know i haven't been that active but to put it shirt my beloved 15 year old dog got really sick and we had to put him down so it's been rough but he's in a better place now and i'll try my best! Love u all ty so much for the reviews/fav/followings 3 you'll be 4 ever in my heart


End file.
